Talk:Mike/@comment-26347196-20150909010316/@comment-26247330-20151127031630
So I know this is pretty late, but this is what I think happens: Chris will escape no matter what. If he survived up to this point, he'll be fine. If Sam fails the first "Don't move", Mike will save her, but he'll get thrashed around. As a result, when he breaks the lightbulb, you won't have the option to save him as Sam, and the Wendigo will get him and thrash him around again. Because of this, he won't be able to escape since he's too weak. He will be incinerated in the lodge if Sam at any point chooses to run to the switch, or if she chooses to hide and makess it through all the subsequent "Don't move" challenges. If Sam dies at any point after this, Mike will take the lighter out of his pocket since he is too hurt to run to the switch and will incinerate himself, the Wendigos and anyone left in the lodge. Usually, if Emily, Ashley and Chris are all alive, Chris will leave first, immediately, then Ashley, then Emily. Since Emily is the last person to leave (not counting Sam & Mike), she is the easiest to kill. If Sam chooses to run for the switch during the first time she has that option, Emily, Ashley and Mike will be incinerated. If Sam ran for the switch the second time, Emily and Mike will be incinerated. If Sam failed the first "Don't move", but succeeded in the second one, the Wendigo will notice Emily. Sam will have the option to either Save Emily or Run for switch. If she saves Emily, Emily will escape and the Wendigo will come for Sam instead, just like with Mike. If she runs for switch, Emily and anyone else inside will be incinerated. If she does nothing, the Wendigo will grab Emily and gouge her eyes out with it's fingernails. If Emily was bitten by the Wendigo, Mike didn't shoot her and Ashley revealed that the bites weren't harmless, Emily will push Ashley out of the way when they are running, making Ashley the last one out. If Sam fails the first "Don't Move" and succeeds the second one, the Wendigo will notice Ashley instead, giving Sam the choice to Save Ashley or Run for Switch. The exact same results will occur. If Sam succeeds all the "Don't move" challenges till Mike breaks the bulb, the Wendigo will notice Mike and you will have the option to Save Mike or Run for Switch. If you run for the switch, as I said, Mike, Emily and Ashley will be incinerated. If you save Mike, the Wendigo will come after Sam, leading to the next "Don't Move" and the choice to either hide or run for switch. If you do nothing, Mike will get thrashed around and he won't be able to escape. As I said, if this happens and Sam fails a "Don't Move" and gets killed, Mike will use his lighter to blow up the lodge, himself the Wendigos and anyone else still inside. If Sam keeps choosing hide and survives all the "Don't move" challenges or chooses to run for the switch, Mike and anyone else still inside will still be incinerated. If Sam chose to save Mike (the option occurs after he breaks the bulb), but she was then killed for failing the "don't move" challenge any time after that, Mike will run for the switch instead of Sam, destroying the lodge. He won't use his lighter and blow himself up because the bulb was broken at that point.